No Country for Old man Logan:
by Twiztid Madrox
Summary: This is a sequel to Old Man logan, the amazing story written by Mark Millar. Its set literally right after Logans final quote in the story. He's recruited the Hulks final child to help re-build the heroes of the world. One section at a time.
1. Chapter 1: The ride continues

**Copyrights owned by Marvel Comics/Disney, Meant only for entertainment, I've gained no money for this story. **

**No Country for Old Man Logan: **

By David Barry

Chapter 1:

''_I figured I've kept my head down long enough'' _

Those were the last words I've said to an adult, WITH only the baby to keep me company. And besides the god awful smell from its back side, and the ear shattering crying, He ain't much to talk to.

I've started its training. And it ain't easy training the son of the hulk. The first few months were tough. Id cut him up a little, he punch me through a wall. I couldn't believe how strong the little runt is already.

I seen him lift the horse a few times, even tried to nibble of its legs, and already got a taste for blood.

Good Boy

The sun bakes my skin more often than normal. The healing took care of the burns, but it still hurts like a hell. The little one started taking after me, repeating my words.

Bub, kill, and even my families' names. Scotty, Jade, and my Maureen. It hurts hearing it speak of them. It was his brothers that killed them. Made me angry, and I took it out on him in training.

After months and months, he grew about half a foot, but still enough to stuff in my back pack. Heavy as an ox, but dangerous. I even heard him call me pa a few times. I found it hard to hear that word again.

I started to think about a lot of things, Should I take it down to hammer falls? See if it can lift Thor's hammer? It's not a killer yet, so its spirit is pure, unlike its kin before it, What if…

Maybe it could….

Nah, forget it. Only Steve could lift it out of all of us, Cap and Storm. I never doubted Ororo…..I miss…her..

Stop it, Stop thinking of them. Can't let the kid see weakness, no time for that, gotta train.

**San Francisco **

The first stop on this long trip, this is the ghost riders territory, I owe em big for when they jumped me and Clint. So I figured, at the level the runt is at now, they should be ripe for the picking. Growing by the day. Even if only a a bit, it'll be walking beside me in a month.

Some half witted junkies play around on their power highs. Synthetic mutant DNA, only good for a few minutes, They give people mutant powers as well as some of their memories. The intensity is so much that the idiots never found a way to harness it. It could be the way to repopulate the mutant community.

High hopes old man. Short term ideas sound better. And I smell the sulfur all around me, I guess they know we're here. I'm glad I didn't have to wait long.

Blaze and Ketch would be embarrassed by these fools.

The riders all have a symbol on their back. Representing the medallion of power, the thing that kept the Spirit of vengeance in line a while back. Thor, at the request of Dr. Strange, destroyed it, and scattered the pieces.

Once they found the pieces throughout the country after the war, they put them back together, giving Zarathos new hosts. Problem was, they're not the best of choices. Four idiots carrying powers that effect the vile and bad spirited, they use it to high jack people and get a thrill outta life.

The first one rode directly in front of me, I kept my head down, not letting him see my eyes. Didn't know if they could do the penance stare, I survived that when Blaze did it on me before, but I was in a coma for weeks, most wicked nightmares of my long life.

That's another story.

I spat at his boot, It was as big as I could muster in the dry air, I could tell he was pissed, but he stayed calm.

''Whats in the pack pop's'' the one on my left said, nudging his shotgun at the flap. A small green hand grabbed at the barrel and tilted it towards the ground. The wind picked up when the baby laughed its little laugh.

Powerful little thing

The other two flanked us and yelled out curses in an ancient language I ain't heard in years. I understood it in bits and pieces, something about wanting the bag, and that I wouldn't make it out of this alive.

The little didn't like that much. He leapt out of the pack, and ripped off the head of the one in front of me. The smile it had when he decapitated him caused anger in me. Was that the last thing that my family saw before they were slaughtered? That damned yellow toothed grin?

Three claws in the burning chest of two of them, Lefty and righty I'll call them for the moment. The yellow fire poured from their wounds, charring than flat out melting the skin from my hands.

It hurt like hell, I admit, but It felt good to take them out.

I leapt into the air and punctured all six of em into the arms of the last rider, didn't want him to die just yet.

''Look here, bub. We're going by here, and your gonna let us. First, your gonna tell us where we can find the caretaker. And then your gonna give me your jacket since you decided to bleed all over this one'' Parker always said I was good at talkin like that.

The bastard shivered when he looked into my eyes, He was dying so the Stare didn't work. I could feel it trying to work its magic on me. I saw the eyes of some of my victims from World War 1. Gladly the vision faded. His jacket was practically new, better than the duster I had on.

''The caretaker is….he's…is New Orleans'' he said. I didn't believe him. And neither did my six friends digging deeper into his shoulder muscles.

''Ain't no way he's there. I'm not crossing the negative Zone to get to him. You think I'm stupid. It's a trap, so tell me another story'' I said, the yellow poured from him, he only had about thirty seconds to live. I guess with the power of the medallion spread so thin for so long, the hosts aren't as invulnerable as they think. I swear I heard Mephisto laughing his red ass off somewhere.

''I'm telling you….He's…there…Old house in the hills…..Let me g…go..man..Have a heart'' the coward said to me.

A heart

I sheath my claws; I turn them as I pull out to make it hurt more. The baby was ripping at the corpse of the rider he was toying with. I wanted to laugh if it wasn't so disturbing.

I call him over.

''Get over her you little green scar'' I knew the reference; I just never said it out loud. The caretaker could give me some information. I know there's some heroes out there, and he would know. I've heard stories of people trying, some of Dooms, and even Osbournes, attempted to strong arm names out of the old man. Bad things happened to em. Funny thing about rumors nowadays, they tend to always be true.

Mjolnir, we drive past it. Same humans bowing and praying to it, waiting for the thunder god to return. They'll be waiting a long time for that.

The choppers seem to growl when we walked past them, they need a new path. I touched the bikes handle bars.

So far so good, no attacks yet. The other two purred in fear of what would happen next.

I ain't too sure to be honest.

The flames started to change colors. First the hot orange turned into a light blue, then a lime green, finally, it stopped at a blood red that seemed to excite the little guy.

I sat down on its seat. I gotta say, it felt damn good to be on a motorcycle again. I revved it up, played with the gas a little, it sounded like hell itself burped up some anger.

On the road again, good ol Willie used to sing about that.

Reed and sue are in the time stream. Logan needs to find them. Forge is the key


	2. Chapter 2: Heroes enslaved

**Chapter 2: **

Going to see that old man wouldn't be as easy as I would like, but I had to try. The kid was sleep for a few days straight, I didn't bother waking him. I stopped to see Tanya, Barton's ex wife. Figured she'd wanna know what happened to him. Word doesn't travel as fast as it used to in the old days.

The place looked good, considering, I carried the kid into the shop, I hoped that the scent didn't attract the wrong attention. The tears in her eyes gave away my visit. I guess news doesn't need to travel when its so flaming obvious.

''Come here you bastard'' she said, her hug was tight, rivaling the childs grip itself. Grief does that to ya. The Ultron robot, Ultron8 even seemed to show some sort or remorse, as much as a robot could I suppose.

''What are you doing back here anyway, I figured you'd a skipped town after what happened, Im damn sorry about that logan'' she said my name, the name I wanted to be called for the rest of my hopefully short life, I couldn't have that, couldn't have that at all.

''Call me, Wolverine, Tonya. Logan was buried with my babies and wife back home'' I tried not to sass her too much, but I wasn't the subtle type then, or now.

I could smell the baby from where I stood, and if I could, I know the moloids could too. Me and Barton had a slight run in with them underground when were on our way to deliver his ..'stash', the stash that I thought was just drugs. A way to make ends meet after the fallout. What he didn't tell me, was that it was vials of working super soldier serum. Vials that cost him his life. He left a few vials somewhere on the trail that we road on, for the life of me, I can't remember if he showed me, anyway

''What I'm doing is, I'm going back to the Skulls mansion, I need to pick up a few things'' I said to her, the cigars on the shelf behind her were calling my name. I ain't tasted tobacco for as far back as I can remember. Maybe she'd give me a few for the road.

''You must be wantin to die. Word is that after someone took the skulls head off, a few of the more unpleasant members of his coalition took over. They're using spare old model sentinels to ward off anyone from coming even one mile in any direction near the mansion. And with that baby you got in that bag, I know, you ain't planning on leaving there quietly'' the red of her lips pursed up. I held back the kid from her, and she knew. Tonya was smarter than I figured her for, and it was a mistake to bring the hulks kid here. His scent can mean danger to her shop, and to her. Sorry to say, I wasn't worried about her safety as much as I was getting the job done. I needed to speak with the caretaker, Forge, but my six blades and a green skinned muscle runt ain't enough anymore. Taking on renegade riders is one thing, but taking it directly to baddies that run this stinkin country, is gonna take more than that. And I gotta train this kid before things get a lot hotter. And its starting to feel a bit more toasty by the second.

''I know what you're thinking, That it ain't that smart to go off and try to make a difference. Its dense, more idiotic than most of the things Ive done in my life I ain't proud of. But its gotta be done. I was used again to kill the most important people in my life, and I ain't gonna lay down and let that go…I did that for long enough. Now I know you got connections, Barton wouldn't leave you high and dry, what can you give me? Anything at all, that can get me to him, and nail this situation but good'' I was laying it on thick.

I didn't know how much she could help me, I hardly knew her at all. Barton hadn't told me anything more bout her than that she had an attitude and getting on her bad side is one of the reasons he left in the first place. As much as I knew about him, I knew he left her with more than a cold bedside and bastard of a daughter. This was a safe haven to him. I smelled the gun oil and the explosion powder underneath my feet, and the look in her eyes led me to believe that she knows more.

''Theres someone that Barton told me to go to, in case of any emergency, and he stressed that it could only be emergencies..There was a card he gave me. I didn't really understand it, but Ultron 8 came up with who it was. I'll just give it to you and let you decide if it's worth it.''

Oh god..Not him…Anyone but him. I took the card, and placed it in my dust jacket. I thanked her, hugged a last time and took my leave. The kid was rustling in the bag, I figured he was hungry, I knew a forest nearby where he could hunt some game.

I needed the time to think anyway. I never in my lifetime expected to have to ask help from him….but this isn't the life I once had. I was on my way.

I watched the kid hunt, there was something primal and exciting about it. I remembered after the weapon x program chewed me up; I woke up in water, not knowing who or what I was. When I left there, I had to survive, and hunting was the first thing I learned how to do. I wasn't taught with a gun, or by a father, I learned it the hard way, the best way, naked, weaponless..And alone.

He snuck up on a young buck, no horns; it was to small to have that honor. It grazed and smelled the pollen in the air. The kid watched for about an hour, I stayed at a distance, far enough not to distract the predator or its prey. I watched as best I could, drank from my canteen, and waited. Waited for the sound, either of rushing hooves running away from him, or the hunger strained snap of the bucks neck, and it was dinner time.

The strong scent passed my nose, blood in the water I used to say. But there was no sound, none what so ever. I ran to the creek where the kid was watching, and I saw it, I saw the buck, lifeless and bloodied in the grip of banners last son. I hoped to get some of it, but I was almost afraid to stop him. If he went feral, I may not be able to stop him, I bested the Hulk, but he was an aged, unfit old man of a behemoth compared to the monster I used to tussle with in his prime. So I let him have his fill, I couldn't risk dying with a soldier I was supposed to be training, before the real battle even begins.

When I walked up to him, a eerie smile painted itself on the kids face, I didn't know what was worse, the fact that a child was covered in fresh blood didn't stir much in me, or that what it did stir in me, was pride, and confidence.

If honed, this kid can help me win this war.

I cleaned him up in the creek, and we set out path to the Mutant Forbidden quarter in Chicago, or at least what was once Chicago.

The trip was gonna be long, and hard, but I needed to talk to Forge and supposedly, I have to meet one of the worst kinds of men in the world to do it, but I had no choice. But I had a few stops I had to make.

Clint left a map in the jeep we road in, thankfully I was able to save it before the crash. I was only a few miles off from the Cedar City of Champions. Maybe I can find out some things there.

A few days removed from Tonya's garage and we finally made it to Cedar City. The place was made up of random gambing depots, prostitution rings, and drug smuggling. The worst of it all, where this place garnered it's name. The Temple of Champions.

It was constructed a few months after the War finally ended and the country was divvied up, the bricks they made up of the stone that used to be called The Thing, Ben grimm. It's a disgusting idea, but for a country that has the gall to name a place, Pym Falls, I shouldn't be surprised. Somehow they laced the building with pieces of him. I couldn't show my anger, even if I wanted to rip the ticket vendor apart. The flyers in his hand had a few names. I took one from his hand and kept walking…until I read some of the contestants. It couldn't be….but…how

''This is for the grand daddy of them all, the winner of this contest goes against the reigning and defending champion, Ronin, and the prize of one thousand dollars''

I know what most would think, That's not much money. Years ago it wasn't, now, that kind of dough could feed you for years, but that's not what tickled my curiousity…the name Ronin did. I fought with two people that wore that mask before, and ones dead. The other was unaccounted for during the wars.

''The contestants in this battle are as follows, The former leader of the H.A.N.D, Elektra Natchios. The prince of Power, the lion of Olympus, Hercules, The supposed greatest martial artist in the once hero inhabited world, The Iron Fist, and last but not least, the lowly, weak, sidekick of Nick fury, Dum Dum dugan''

Ya gotta be kidding me, how are any of them still alive, and worst still, how is Dugan going to stand a chance against any of them. I gotta stop this. I need to assess the area.

Heavily armed guards, two per gate, at least twenty gates on each of the four levels of this hell hole, the weaponry is something else. Something I could never get used to. Asgardian and Olympus tech, they were crafted in the mines. They seem like they're made out of the same metal that created Thor's hammer, Uru, which isn't gonna make this a picnic by any stretch. And how do I know how they are now. I've fought beside all four of them countless times, and I knew them…before. But, they could be warped. How do I know Herc won't rip my head off for stepping in. Or worse, the kid dies…

(To be continued)


End file.
